Tales of Faeria
Tales of Faeria is an upcoming fiction written by NeptuneLorelei. It focuses on Tales Series. Like the others games, the story has a main motif and characteristic genre. Its main motif is the element of love and the its characteristic genre is . Story Setting The story takes place in planet Mediocriss (メディクリッス), a world full of love and happiness. Iit is a world of mysterious creatures called the Faeries (フェアリー　‐妖獣‐). They has various species, many kinds of abilities and appearances. In all Faeries, they are four Faeries who are superior and ancient than the other faeries, the Four Holy Faerie Beasts (四神聖妖獣　‐よしんせいフェアリー‐). The Azure Dragon of the East, the White Tiger of the West, the Black Tortoise of the North and the Vermilion Bird of the South. Legends said that they served as the messengers of the god and as they arrived to the human land, they were the guardian beasts of the north, east, south and west. In ancient times, there was three more powerful beasts than the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, they are Ultimate Faerie Beasts (究極妖獣　"きゅうきょくフェアリー"); Chimera (キメラ　‐灼烈奇美羅‐), Phoenix (フェニックス　‐鳳凰‐) and Qilin (キリン　‐魔霊麒麟‐). One day, the Qilin tried to conquer the human world with his powers but was stopped by Chimera, Phoenix and the Four Holy Faerie Beasts. Qilin was sealed away for million of years til now. Coming Soon... Characters Main Characters Coming Soon * Lycaon Arcadia '(リカオン・アルカディア) : 18 years-old. Lycaon is the crowned prince of Arcadia Kingdom (アルカディア王国). His Faerie is a wolf, named '''Fenrir '(フェンリル　-王輝狼牙-). * '''Yoruka Valge Tigris (ヨルカ・ヴァルグ・ティグリス) : 17 years-old. Yoruka is the West Holy Faerie Beast General of Glacies Empire (グラッシーズ帝国). Her Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Byakko '''(ビャッコ　‐聖氷白虎‐) the White Tiger of the West. * '''Drake Azullasair (ドレク・アズルラッセル) : 19 years-old. Drake is Lycaon's best friend and childhood friend too. He is the East Holy Faerie Beast General of Arcadia Kingdom and the captain of the Arcadia Royal Knights. His Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Fafnir '''(ファブニル　‐海帝蒼竜‐) the Azure Dragon of the East. * '''Kashika Fawnday (カシカ・ファウンデイ) : 17 years-old. She is also a childhood friend of Lycaon and Drake, who now grown up and worked as the messager of the Arcadia Kingdom. Her Faerie a deer with large antlers, named Fianna '''(フィアンナ　-雨天角鹿-). * '''Nathair Testudiné (ナイスア・テストゥディネ) : 15 years-old. He is Noire's brother who assists her in her duty as the North Holy Faerie Beast General. His Faerie is a black snake named Neidra '''(ネイドラ　-陰武碧蛇-). * '''Noire Testudiné (ノワル・テストゥディネ) : 10 years-old. Despite her young age, she is the North Holy Faerie Beast General of Cassiopeia Kingdom (カッシオペイア星国, translation: "Cassiopeia Star Kingdom"). Her Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Tartagura '''(タルタグラ　-黒威玄武-) the Black Tortoise of the North. * '''Avemkaralis Suzaku (アヴェムカラリス・スザク) : 22 years-old. Nicknamed as "Avem". Avem is the South Holy Faerie Beast General of the Sun Surya Empire (サンシュルヤ・エンパイア). His Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Archaeop '(アーキーオップ　-火帝朱雀-) the Vermilion Bird of the South. Antagonists *'Leo Thunder (レオ・サンダー) : His Faerie is a golden colored lion, named Lauva '(ラウヴァ　‐雷鳴金獅‐). *'Ziege '''(ジーギ) : His faerie is a Bukharan Markhor with large and curly horns, '''Capricorn (カプリコン　‐岩石羚羊‐) *'Slon Hammer' (スローン・ハンマー) : His Faerie is an elephant, named Golem '(ゴーレム　‐地神槌象‐). *'Reparo Fusoku '(レパロ・フウソク) : Her Faerie is a leopard with pink-to-pale white gradient colored furs, named '''Leopardo '(レオパード　‐速斬風豹‐). *'''Umou Iris (ウモウ・アイリス) : Her Faerie is a peacock, named Pallua '(パルア　‐歌舞孔雀‐) *'Rhino '(ライノ) : His Faerie is a rhino with sharp horn, named '''Vifaru '(ヴィファル　‐荒野猛犀‐). *'Dazipo '(ダジポ) : His Faerie is a bronze colored armadilo, named 'Oklopnik '(オクロプニック　‐銅甲鎧鼠‐). *??? (－) : His Faerie is one of the Ultimate Faerie Beasts, the 'Qilin '(キリン　‐魔霊麒麟‐). Coming Soon... None playable Characters * '''Masaki Hare the Butler (執事正輝・ヘーア　"マサキ")'' : Masaki is the royal butler of Noire of the Cassiopeia Kingdom. He supports Noire at any ways, he acts like her own father. He has a Faerie, a white rabbit. He summons his faerie for playing with Noire out of loneliness. * ''Coming Soon... Cast * Kento Hama casted as Lycaon Arcadia * Yuko Tatsumi casted as Yoruka Valge Tigris * Ryōtarō Okiayu casted as Drake Azullasair * Aoi Yūki casted as Kashika Fawnsky * Soma Saito casted as Nathair Testudine * Ayahi Takagaki casted as Noire Testudine * Kentarou Itou casted as Avemkaralis Suzaku * Kenji Hamada casted as Masaki the Butler Arcs and Chapters Coming Soon Theme Songs * Opening Theme : 『Kono Ai...』 performed by Lycaon and Yoruka: their voice actors, Kento Hama and Yuiko Tatsumi. * Ending Theme : 『Every time we're together』 performed by Yoruka, Kashika and Noire: their voice actors, Yuiko Tatsumi, Aoi Yuki and Ayahi Takagaki. Trivia * The theme songs of this story doesn't existed in the real world. * The Four Holy Faerie Beasts : Fafnir (Azure Dragon), Byakko (White Tiger), Tartaruga (Black Tortoise), and Archaeop (Vermilion Bird) are based on the Four Symbols. ** Nathair's Neidra is the snake with the black tortoise of the north but was not a part of the Four Holy Beast Faeries. * All the characters' names are derived from their animals or something strong related to them in different languages. Coming Soon Category:Fictions Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Crystal Dimension